koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Team Spicer Members Entry
Positions *1st Head Leader-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) & Dark Masters (Digimon) *2nd Head Leader-Katz (Courage) & Mirage (Aladdin) *1st Field Leader-Ridley (Metroid) *2nd In Command-Shere Khan (Talespin Version) *Secretary-Shego (Kim Possible) *Historian-Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Custodian-Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Parliamentarian-Skun'kape (ZIO) (Sam & Max) *Treasurer-Glomgold (Ducktales) *Scapegoat-Carl the Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo) *Muscle-Bark (Sonic) *Hero Distractor-Jessie & James (Pokemon) *Magic Consultant-Magica DeSpell (Ducktales) *Weapons Specialist-Skulker (Danny Phantom) *Chief Strategist-Le Quack (Courage) *Technical Director-Bowser (Mario) *Comic Relief-Bean (Sonic) & Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) *Head Scientist-Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) *Mascot-Meowth Members (Since Timeline) *Bobcat the Wolf (Tales from the Crypt: The Third Pig episode) (Season 1 Ch 1) *Ember (Danny Phantom) (Season 1 Ch 1) *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) (Season 1 Special 1) *Bebop & Rocksteady (TMNT) (Season 1 Ch 2) *Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) (Season 1 Ch 2) *Nemesis Clones (Delta & Black Mamba) (AB OCs) (Season 1 Ch 4) *Betty Clones (Gamma & Xena) (AB) (Season 1 Ch 4) *Betemesis (Formely Beta & Flara) (AB OC) (Season 3 Ch 14) *Koopa Kids, Koopa Troop, & Mouser (Mario) (Season 1 Ch 4) *Hurtsod (Sam & Max) (Season 2 Ch 7) *The Mad Thespian (Sam & Max) (Season 2 Ch 7) *Mack Salmon (Sam & Max) (Season 2 Ch 7) *Looney Tunes Villains (Season 2 Ch 8) *Control Freak (Teen Titans) (Season 2 Ch 8) *Blackjack (Mitzi's Cyberchase OC) (Season 2 Ch 9) *Alpha/Maximus Clone (AB OC) (Season 2 OAV 2A) *Jack O'Lantern (Billy & Mandy) (Season 2 OAV 2A) *Pete (Classic Disney/KH) (Unknown at Time) *Peg (Goof Troop) (Unknown at Time) *Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) (Between Season 2 & 3) *Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Rat King, Gummy, & Rumbles (Care Bears Nutcracker Suite) (Between Season 2 & 3) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Fat Cat w/ his minions (CDRR) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *FOWL & Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Suppression Squad (Sonic) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Queen Slug-for-a-Butt (Earthworm Jim) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Jurgen (Sam & Max) (Before Season 3 Ch 15) *Professor Monkey-for-a-Head (Earthworm Jim) (Between Special 3 & Xmas Specials) *Cousin Eddie (Jimmy Neutron) (Before Season 3 Ch 15) *Mandark (Dexter's Lab) (Before Season 3 Ch 15) *Tak (Zim) (Season 1 OAV 1) *Yuck (Yin Yang Yo) (Season 2 Ch 9) *Sedusa (PPG) (Season 1 Ch 2) UPCOMING *Shedaro (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Darousk (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Gendenette (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Urgibra (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Azucudo (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Skaruskeen (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Zweilinx (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Psydoron (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Magnidony (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Urgitar (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *Gorozor (F.U.S.E.C.O.R.P) (unknown) *UPDATE: Lord Boxman (OK KO: Let's Be Heroes) *UPDATE: Black Hat (Villainous) Former Members (Status) Season 1 *Digimon Emperor (Digimon) (Deceased) *Maximus IQ (Atomic Betty) (Forced/Kicked Out) *Nemesis AS (Atomic Betty OC) (Forced/Kicked Out) *Minimus PU (Atomic Betty) (Forced/Kicked Out) *Ling Ling (Female Version) (Drawn Together) (Forced/Kicked Out) *Princess Morebucks (Powerpuff Girls) (Quit) *Vultureman (Thundercats) (Quit) *Malachite (Sailor Moon) (Reborn/Traitor) *Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) (Traitor) *"The" Hacker (Cyberchase) (Deceased) *Arukenimon (Digimon 02) (Deceased) *Mummymon (Digimon 02) (Deceased) *Vlad Plasmus (Danny Phantom) (Deceased) *Slythe, Monkian, & Jackelman (Thundercats) (Deceased) *Auntie Roon (Juniper Lee) (Deceased) *Soda Poppers (Sam & Max) (Deceased) *Metallicats (Swat Kats) (Deceased) *Etemon (Digimon) (Deceased) *Devimon (Digimon) (Deceased) *Oikawa (Digimon 02) (Traitor) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) (Reborn/Traitor) Season 2 *Catsy (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Birdie (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Avery (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Prisma (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Emerald (Sailor Moon R) (Deceased) *Rubeus (Sailor Moon R) (Deceased) *Prince Diamond (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Sapphire (Sailor Moon R) (Traitor) *Wiseman (Sailor Moon R) (Deceased) *Head of ACME (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) (Not Real After All) *Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) (Forced Out) *Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) (Forced Out) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) (Forced Out) *Prince John (Robin Hood) (Forced Out) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) (Forced Out) *Trigger (Robin Hood) (Forced Out) *Nutsy (Robin Hood) (Forced Out) *Jean-Claude (Rugrats) (Deceased) *Alan Matthews (JusSonic's All Grown Up/Rugrats OC) (Quit) *William LaBouche (All Grown Up/Rugrats OC) (Quit) *Coco LaBouche (Rugrats) (Quit) *Stan Matthews (All Grown Up/Rugrats OC) (Quit) *Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Quit) *Merlock (Ducktales) (Deceased) *Nightmare King (Little Nemo) (Deceased) *Pastmaster (Swat Kats) (Deceased) *Dark Kat (Swat Kats) (Deceased) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) (Missing/No Longer Needed) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Deceased) *Delightful Children from Down the Lane/Sector Z (Reborn/Traitors) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) (Traitor) *Iago (Aladdin) (Traitor) *Jafar (Aladdin) (Deceased) *Hades (Hercules) (Quit) *Pain (Hercules) (Quit) *Panic (Hercules) (Quit) *Ursula (Little Mermaid) (Deceased) *Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) (Deceased) *Gorrath (Megas XLR) (Deceased) *Technus (Danny Phantom) (Deceased) *Snowball (Pinky and the Brain) (Deceased) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) (Deceased) *Max (Cats Don't Dance) (Deceased) *Adelaine (Nutcracker Prince OC) (Traitor) *Hiram, the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) (Traitor) *Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss) (Actually a Spy) *Wacky (Bonkers) (Traitor) *Slimy & Flasher (Deleted Weasels of WFRR) (Traitors) *Curser, Hyper, & Gothika (WFRR OCs) (Traitors) *SSSSS Squad (Sonic) (Traitors) *Pinky & the Brain (Animaniacs) (Traitors) Season 3 *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) (Deceased) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) (Deceased) *Professor Ratigan (Great Mouse Detective) (Kicked Out) *Kate Hino/Sailor Steel Rat (Sailor Moon/Great Mouse Detective OC) (Kicked Out) *Mortimer Mouse (Disney) (Deceased) *Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) (Deceased) *Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) (Deceased) *Ultimoose (Yin Yang Yo) (Deceased) *Naraku (Inuyasha) (Traitor/Deceased) *Shredder (TMNT) (Traitor/Deceased) *Gluttony, Pride, & Envy (FMA) (Traitors/Deceased) *Mother Brain (Metroid) (Traitor/Deceased) *Dr. Wily (Megaman) (Traitor/Deceased) *Lactose (Sam & Max) (Traitor/Deceased) *Evil Dangly Deever (Sam & Max) (Traitor/Deceased) *Gannondorf (Legend of Zelda) (Traitor/Deceased) *Slade/Deathstroke (DC) (Traitor/Deceased) *Lex Luthor (DC) (Traitor/Deceased) *Joker (DC) (Traitor/Deceased) *Harley Quinn (DC) (Traitor/Deceased) *King Hippo (Punch Out) (Traitor/Deceased) *Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) (Traitor/Deceased) *Uglion (Sam & Max) (Traitor/Deceased) *Hive Five (DC) (Traitor/Deceased) *Aku (Samurai Jack) (Traitor/Deceased) *Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Quit) *Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Quit) *Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Quit) *Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Quit) *Greed's Chimeras (Quit) Season 4 *Teknophage (Teknophage) (Formerly 1st Head Leader) (Deceased) *Ayami (Teknophage OC) (Formerly 1st Head Leader) (Deceased) *Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) (Deceased) *Paul (Pokemon) (Quit) (Temp Field Leader in Season 2) *Gangreen Gang (Minus Snake) (Powerpuff Girls) (Quit) *Beagle Boys (Ducktales) (Fired) *Terrence (Fosters) (Fired) *Numbah 363 (KNS) (Fired) *Robot Masters (Megaman) (Fired) *DB Series Villains Reincarnated (Fired) *Plankton (Spongebob) (Fired) *Herman (Yin Yang Yo) (Fired) *Him (Powerpuff Girls) (Quit) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) (Quit) *Bass & Treble (Megaman) (Quit) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (Quit) Side Stories *Professor Nimnuel (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) (Deceased) *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) (Kicked Out) *General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) (Kicked Out) *Major Dr. Ghastly (Evil Con Carne) (Kicked Out) *Houndour (Pokemon) (Kicked Out) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Unknown) *Mozenrath & Xerses (Aladdin) (Missing/Unknown) Temp Members *Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon) (Hangs with Team Spicer) *Mordecai (Regular Show) (Hangs with Team Spicer) *Rigby (Regular Show) (Hangs with Team Spicer) *Digimon Tamers Cast (Hangs with Team Spicer) *Mr. Men Cast (Hangs with Team Spicer) *Von Gooseling (Duckula) (Missing/Unknown) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi